hogwartsahistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demon is a large somewhat scary looking man, with a history that would chill the soul. Appearance Demon stands at a commanding height of 6'4", baring a hard, muscular frame scarred (mentally and physically), displaying centuries of pain, war, and hard work. His hands are callused, though that came more from the burns that have flowed from his days from the day of his birth. His skin is a deep tan, as though his skin had been kissed by the sun, as fits with his heritage. The wizard's hair is a dark blond, with eyes that are the same color as a blooming bluebell. Normally, he apparates or uses a disillusionment spell so that he does not need to face the masses nor they not need to be exposed to the evidence of his past. He dresses in comfortable, fireproof, though nice clothing. He is hardly mistaken for a poor or begging man. Personality Demas has, for the most part, checked out of society in general. He feels no warmth from humanity and feels no reason to walk among it. Though the death of his fiance has long passed, there is still a hollow ache inside the young man, which stems from the fact that he still feels guilty for not having protected her. His anger has dulled. However, the wrong word can easily earn his ire. The ease of this annoyance and his ability to produce fire has caused more than one villager to refer to him as a demon or evil spirit. When he confronts people, most times, he tends to call himself Demon, feeling more like one of those than a real human. Demon is fiercely loyal to his family. To this very day, he cannot hear the word whore without causing serious damage, having remembered the way every called his mother that when his step-father was out of earshot. The young man still takes time to check on all the children that descended from his nephew Sevanryte. Occasionally, he will step in anonymously but it's only to ensure the continuation of their blood. His brother and he have separated more often, though they check in with each other at least once a week. Though they both consider how long they deserve to really exist on this earth, while so many others are cursed to die, neither can really come to grips with the fact that it could be time to face their immortality. History Demas and his twin Thanos are the sons of Prince Deiphobus of Troy and Helene of Sparta. Their mother was removed from the famed city by her overbearing husband once the city had been sacked. The young prince had met his doom quickly by Menelaus's sword, leaving Deiphobus's sons the last remaining heirs of the Trojan Royal Family. Born almost a month late, Helene gave birth and Menelaus and her entourage arrived in Egypt on their way home. Of course, due to their over-due delivery, the conquering Spartan king claimed paternity. Helene, however, informed her sons of the truth, as soon as they were old enough to understand. Upon their second birthday, Menelaus died. After the funeral but before the mourning period ended, Helene's step-sons booted the "Trojan whore and her bastards" from the castle.Though they wished to watch the woman suffer and starve, they were unaware of Helene's greatest secret and the source of her success (so to speak). She was a witch, and quite an unusual one at that. At birth a phoenix appeared at her birth, landing on the newly cleaned babe's chest. Before any could swish it away, the bird died in a blaze of fire. Her parents screamed in horror, her father rushing for a bucket of water. But as soon as it came, the fire went and the girl was completely unharmed. Since that very moment, young Helene has the ability to use fire, as though it were another appendage. When her temper arose, so did the fire (physically) around her, as though to protect it's ally. Thankfully, she was gifted with a very even temper, something that could not be said for both of her young sons that were the only of her children to inherit her unique gift. Unlike their mother who had been coveted and adored, Demas and Thanos were treated with contempt and injustice by those that should have loved them. Their mother tried endlessly to teach them patience, understanding, faith in human nature before they could leave the Sanctuary that Helene had built them on an island just south of Sparta. However, when they left, she was honestly afraid of the plague she had unleashed on the world. Traveling Greece and the surrounding world, Thanos found and, eventually, fell in love with a young slave named Bita. Using the combat skill that the twins had learned quickly, he freed her from the master that used her viciously. The three of them pulled together a small band of mercenaries and, before long, those that realized it was best to travel with the army that fought to the right all the wrong in the world than to stand in the way of a group that sought justice at any cost. Within months of her freedom, Bita began launching fire balls, just like Thanos and Demas could. A few months later, the former slave gave birth to a daughter. The twins reasoned that Bita had been given the gift to survive birthing Thanos's child, who was just as special as was carried between the two boys. As the army gained more power, the former slave suggested that it was time that they pay the Spartann Royal family back for the treatment of her lover and his beloved brother. Thanos was more than eager, though Demas, for some reason, was hesitant. Justice was one thing but to attack the royals that the gods had put in place in the first place was inviting trouble. But Thanos's plan to intimidate their enemies, in the younger twin's mind, was sheer suicide. Before their assault on Sparta, the man left the camp where his lover and younger brother remained, taking his young daughter to the temple of Artemis, the goddess of Children and protector of the Innocent. He thought she would be much safer there. And in all appearances, Thanos never returned…or so it appeared. Truthfully, he went ahead to the capital city, spreading the rumor of a great warrior named Erimosi who was the lover of the god Ares, who was heading for the town. Using his magic, Thanos changed his appearance and then returned to where the army was now camped, using apparition to appear out of nowhere, as a god was rumored to do. Bita, now Erimosi instantly began referring to him as Ares, immediately taking him to her tent. Demas insisted to the couple that they were begging from the gods. The cocky couple openly invited the god to strike them down if he disapproved. Receiving no response after almost an hour, their plan went into affect. Like wildfire, the army of Ares and his Erimosi spread across Greece. After Sparta fell, Thanos decided to make the rest of the country suffer for going to war against and, finally, destroying their father's family. Over the next three years, Demas watched the destruction of the land he had called home for just over 19 years. In that time, the young man delivered another fire-blooded niece to Artemis's temple to be protected with her sister. As the army camped outside of Athens, breaking just before their attack on the city, Demas took his newborn nephew to visit Helene before delivering Sevanryte to his sisters. He had plenty of time before their descent so he enjoyed his day with the mother he had not seen in almost three years. The next morning, the young man woke in a cold sweat having had the most horrid dream. Moments later, an owl soared through his open window. Apparently, servants of Athena had found out about `Ares and Erimosi's children. Hoping to lure the couple away from their patron's city, the priestesses were closing in on Artemiss temple. Demas left the young babe with his grandmother, rushing off to defend the rest of his family who had had who knew how much of a head start. To Demas's horror, he found his twin on the portico, blood escaping from his head profusely. Running further, the man reached the main hall in time to watch his sister-in-law fall to a priestess's hand. His two nieces were already floating face down in a pool of water near the altar. Seeing the younger brother in the doorway, Bita snarled, "Your turn will come, Adelphos. But your pain shall follow you for eternity while I am given the peace I earned." Then she finally collapsed to the floor, never to move again. In his fury, Demas sent wave after wave of fire through the temple, destroying anything left alive – be they servants of Artemis or Athena. If Artemis was so intent on protection, she could protect her servants. He was confused as to why his brother or Bita had not done such an attack but it was too late now. He began gathering his family's bodies to be taken home. When he reached Thanos, the man nearly dropped his brother when the faux god took a ragged breath. Demas quickly apparated them both home, yelling to his mother for help. Seeing the state her eldest son was in, the woman immediately fetched a vial of dark red liquid forcing it into Thanos's mouth. Within moments, the man's breaking evened and his color returned, though he did not awaken. Funerals were had; Thanos finally awoke; and Demas waited, mulling over what Bita had meant. He and his mother split shifts between caring for Thanos and Sevanryte. It was during this time that the young man began really watching his mother. She seemed to age more over the next year than she had for as long as the twins had been alive. When the woman thought no one was looking, Demas caught her drinking the same colored liquid that she had brought to Thanos that fateful day. When the older twin was back on his feet, he joined in his brother's observation until they finally decided to confront Helene about it. Though she seemed reluctant, the woman gave in quickly and told them the truth of her youth and beauty: a philosopher's stone which produces the elixir of life. The twins found themselves intrigued by such a powerful item. After many long discussions, Helene gave the stone to her sons, leaving their garden home a sanctuary for the stone as well as a base they could return to for as long as they decided to live – going as far as creating a spell to remove the garden from the world that would no longer know it's true location (later known as a fidelus charm). As for the infamous Helene of Sparta – the face that launched a thousand ships, she surrendered her young and beauty to raise her grandson Sevanryte in the muggle world, promising his father that he would be well cared for. She was hoping that she would have more luck teaching him the lessons Thanos and Demas failed in controlling his gift of magic and fire. The last words Helene said to Demas before she left were, "She was a powerful witch, my poor boy." The mother stroked his cheek tenderly. "Beware your temper. Pain will consume you unless you focus on her love to carry you through the rough times. Salvation will come, though not through your own actions." Then she was gone. Over the years, Thanos and Demas traveled the world, though always returned once a year for a dose of the potion that would let them appear just under twenty for as long as they so chose. Sometimes, they would spend their year apart, though they more often traveled together. Having split forces and lost before, the twins had not problem admitting that they were hesitant to do so again, only to relive the horrors in their past. However, as with all couples, time apart is necessary to keep peace. It was during their first break since being immortalized that Demas met Callista. He was lying on a beach on Crete when a nymph emerged from the sea, her body naked as the day she was born with long, tangled red locks that curled seductively around her porcelain skin. In all of his 59 years, he could honestly say that there had never been a more beautiful woman. She was, of course, not a nymph. Callista was completely mortal, as well as a muggle. Even though he was forced to keep his true self a secret, Demas still could not have been happier. After an incredibly short courtship, the two were preparing for their marriage. The morning of the ceremony, Demas awaited his bride with the priest on the beach when they met. When the time came, however, Callista's father arrived – alone. Apparently, the strong-willed red-head insisted on stopping their procession to pick the most beautiful cluster of bluebells, which Callista had claimed matched Demas's eye color. The old man swore on his life that suddenly, the bride jerked – almost as if someone had pushed her towards and then over the cliff, where Callista fell to her doom. Demas was devastated, angry at the force that would seek to take his beloved bride from him. In a second, all who stood on the beach were in flames. Barely noticing the devastation, the young man apparated to the nearest bar and fell into a bottle. The next seven months were spent in a horrifying cycle of alcohol and bloodshed. Had he not been immortal, Demas barely would have survived a week of it. Thanos came looking for him, when the grieving groom did not return on the year marker. It took awhile but finally, the elder twin drug his little brother back to their home and slowly nursed the drunken killer back to some health. They had a chance to actually talk, Thanos able to actually relate to the situation, having lost a wife and children already. Though it took a long time to finally get Demas back into the world, the brother managed, refusing to leave him alone, however, for almost a century. Though the young man has finally separated from Thanos to take a short break (to keep peace between them). Having heard rumors of a school for wizards, the interested Demas decided to head north while checking on his brother's family, which recently relocated to Britannia.